futuramafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Indiana
Indiana The High Priestess of indignation Away Mission Indiana travels the highways and buy ways relieving moral perpetuity "weary indignation" from laden travellers ,Indiana ponders the inadequateness of cumbersome service. Indiana High Priestess of indignation. A moment of "Silence" ,,,,,,,,, You may stand and be the equal. Indiana says , just to have made this journey you are all equal and are welcome. Indie bestows the new DOOP Officer Kron with survival equivocator justices that is required of a DOOP Officer.Tron with a lowered head remarks on the gravite of the scurge that has Prostituted this community in denial of satisfaction in renunciation .Indie explains to Kron , they were under the republic spell , the inquisitor war of delusion and absolution , in god we trust that pithy destitution of compulsiveness salivation occupations is a crime against freedom and there is time to reverse the trend. kron you are the new Doop Officer and of all believes you hold the dangle of power redeemed , Tron lifts his head with expression of new hope. Back at the N.X.A. Armageddon (BP-120010-0012) Indiana takes the justices Chastises from her plashy feminineness Kron falls to the floor so as Indiana can take the throne the perfume caresses Kron with femme ions the ships gravity has been pre-programmed. Constraints of reality. '''Ships log '''Krons Iberian democratic Neolithic cuspidal constrains . The cuspidal constrains of Neolithic democratic Iberians have sacrificed Sociological desperation in the sceptical of salvation. Selene proclamation "We are essential" This may be considered by the inordinate s as provocation or satisfaction. Indians allegiance with Selene has alienated Kron with with chauvinisms of uncertainty The vitalities of Kron were in demand no longer so he has taken doop justices to Thucksalolonia for a workout in the slender of new tidings Selene feels that Indiana,s agendas was a deception and Kron being of intermediate emotional stability skills could spread subversives in red white and blue to uphold his versatilities. Selena describes this disorder and its effects on family moral and morale with respect to imperial Iberian Warrior that have to talk Kron down from his high Horse Kron is a lose canon and must be stopped from giving advances in survival to the elusive Nemesis's .Selene (Series-128040) The Neo-Colonialist Thessalonians Rift forms for Indiana Red Light Green Light Indiana is geared in the temple of warriors Selenes dry spell from Tron has reorder old contingencies as an expression of Trons conduct becoming and Indiana is such a fence sister that she grudgingly agrees with Tron acquisitions of Thessalonians and the destruction of Thucksalolonia. Tron got wet and wild in the best traditions Oestrogen Doop testicular , kicking testis al to the Neo sodes Tron bequeath. What is old is now yesterday as if this is pestiferous. Selena seconds that as this is the way she deals with wet feet coming into the Warriors domain. We are all blue metal tempered from good and pure tidings. And Indiana is starting to realise that the doop code of justices needs of the shelf rehabilitations expansionisms are a Time life equilibration that has centred to holy around the shoes that are the medicals of Doop Justices ,in reflection we have , we are not progenies of this are destitutions. I bequeath as if Doop justices had a "Tail to Tell" Tron has become a Star without the purpose uphold these versatilities in a completed respect for tomorrows denial of satisfaction microinstructions have a special place in the anneals of cover and communises we are the second instructions. Category:Robots Category:Female Category:Robots Category:Female